Tratie
by percabethforever4123
Summary: Travis just got into an accident, and katie is watching him, watch as travis and katie go out and see what happens to them. Sorry suck at summeries, rated T for everyone, and sorry if you don't like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, Here's the thing... I MADE THIS WHEN I WAS 10 AND KNOW IM 14,... so please leave NICE comments. ( akward silent ) **_

_**anyho... i have a problem, i like writing, but im not good at writing, and i was hoping that if i tried this site i would be able to make **_

_**my writing better. So if you didn't like it, could you guys tell me what im doing wrong if you could, but could you tell me in a nice **_

_**way, please. I get bullied at school, i don't need people calling me names here so ya, thanks. And BTW i made like 5 chapters for **_

_**this story, then abandoned it, then 4 years later coming across it on my documents and though "hey maybe i could put it on**_

_**fanfiction " and just to let you know, i will never, or try not to abondon my stories , i guess it depends on how many like the story **_

_**or how many doesn't, but i promise you, I will try. AND SORRY FOR THE SPELLING, I'M GOOD IN ENGLISH, JUST NOT GOOD AT **_

_**GRAMMER! Also this is my first story. :)**_

chapter 1 asking out katie gardner TRAVIS POV

You would think my day got worse when i got attacked by a laistrygonian (canadian hahaha cause annabeth said there canadiens), WELL your

wrong my day turned awsome because katie gardner is watching me in the big house.

"travis, please don't drool" Katie said

I blushed she was trying to feed me ambrosia

She smirked when she saw me blush.

"sorry" I mumbled

"s'okay, so you gonna tell me what happened"

And so i did, when i finished her jaw dropped " you got attacked by 7 laistrygonians and you killed all of them by yourself."

"umm don't you mean canadians" i said smirking

She laughed, she's cute when she laughs, but i made the mistake to say that out loud.

" your cute when you laugh" oh shit why did i say that, i thought

now its time for katie to blush.

"sorry i don't know why i said that"

she smiled

" umm i have a question " i said, oh my gods what am i doing

"yeah?"

"um... well... would you...uh-

"spit it out, travis "

" okay i'll just come out and say it. do you wanna go to the movies with me"

smiling she said " know was that hard to say and of course, i'll go to the movies"

I get up , but amediantly fell back from someone pushing back with there lips locked to my lips.

Im gonna say it was the best kiss in my life, because i've never really kissed a girl (blush) but with her on top of me, with her hands running

through my hair, im gonna say she was the best kisser in the world.

Then i found myself wondering if she has ever kissed someone else, i was going to ask that when we got interupted by my stupid brother, conner.

" umm, sorry to intrude" someone said

we turn to find conner there

Still both blushing, we got off each other

Conner had that stupid grin on his stupid little face. "Sooo, im guessing you guys are dating now"

"umm " we both say

" if you tell anyone, yet i. will. kill. you. personally. you understand " katie said

" yeah but you have to tell them sooner or later" conner said, turns off then he's gone

The conch horn sounded and it was time for dinner... i think dinner

"what time is it" i asked

" dinner time "

Yep. I was right

"when do wanna go on that date" katie asked

"is it okay if we go tonight, because we might be busy this weekend

she smiled " i'll go ask chiron okay"

i smile "okay" i kiss her and she went to ask chiron

When she came back she said " yep, we can"

I got up " okay"

"do you have money" she asked

" No " i replied

"Then how are we gonna get in the movie"

" katie, your talking to someone who can get in and out of a store after stealling something without getting cought, and because i work there, so

me and my dates get in free."

"oh" was all she said.

**If you guys and gals, get me 5 reviews, i'll post the next chapter. I just have to edit it cuz i was like 10 when i made these next 4 chapters so ya and **

**my grammer was VERY ****bad, know my grammers gotten better so ya. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up, hope you like it :)**

Chapter 2 Katies POV

As me and travis were waiting in line for the tickets, i couldn't help but think if we were going a little to fast, I'll have to talk to him about that later.

I was so into my thought, I didn't even hear travis say " Katie-Kat, what do you what do you want to watch"

1 minute passed

"Katiiiiiiiie, Is anyone in there, hellooooo" He asked while waving his hand in my face

"oh, sorry, what was that" I said

"i asked what movie you wanted to watch" Travis said amused

"Oh, I want to watch The Host" I said without hisetation, I've been waiting for the movie to come out for a while know **(AN: Going to watch it tomorrow, so Excited) **

"Ok, 2 tickets to the host, please" He said to the cashier

****************After The Movie********************

"That was an amazing movie" Travis screamed ethusiasticly

I looked at him amusingly, as everyone finished glaring at him.

"Travis, i think your being a little too loud" I said trying to contain my laughter

"Ok, I need to talk to you anyways" He said as he opened his car door for me

"umm, Ok" I said nervously

It was quiet, for most of the car ride to his moms house, yes travis called his mom to see if we could stay there tonight, and yes shes home

"Sooooooo, what did you want to tell me"

He sighed " Are we going too fast, like our relationship "

I burst into laughter

He started staring at me like i was an idiot

"why are you laughting, its a fair question" He mumbled

"No, I-Im Laught-ting cuz I was thinking the same thing in the line up fo-or our tickets" Still laughting

Then i went serious and said " But ya I think we are going a little too fast, maybe lets notch it down"

He then asked me, if i have ever been kissed

I said" yes, i have had a boyfriend before, his name was Chance"

"Oh, what happened" he asked

"He cheated on me with my best friend" I mumbled, remembering that night

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Me, Marie, Hannah and Sarah were on our way to the arcade, when I saw Chance and Avery, kissing in the corner of the arcade center**_

_**I hadn't relized, that I had frozen in the spot and started staring at them, until marie came and was about to asked why I had stopped, she**_

_**also frozed.**_

_**Because she didn't know what to do, she pulled me away from them and said" MAybe you'll forget him, if we play some arcade games"**_

_**And she was right, I did forget about that until the next day when i had dumbed his sorry a$$ in front of the whole school**_

_**And I hadn't realized how good it felt to dump him until after i had**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Travis's POV

I am gonna kill that Chance kid, no-one and i mean no-one hurts my katie-kat

I put my arm around her, think that she'll need some confort and said "Hey, Im here now, I won't let anyone hurt you, ok"

She then burst in laughtner, yet again

Again I stared at her like she was an idiot

She composed herself and said " I've been over him, since the day we broke up, i'll be fine"

Just as she said that, I had pulled into my moms drive way

"Its 11 O'clock at night, so im thinking, my moms asleep, so be very quiet" I said as I opened the front door

Yep, I was right, she is infact sleeping

I showed katie, the washroom, the kitchen, and of course, my room

"Hey" Katie said " Why don't we stay up all night and tell each other what we didn't know about each other"

"Ok" i said cuz honestly, even though I've known her since i was 11 and were 17 now, i barely new a thing about her

So thats what we did, we basically stayed up all night talking about each other

**Sorry, It would have been up awhile ago but I swear my computer has a mind of its own**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH,**

**I thought i wasn't gonna get any reviews, and when i got 6 reviews, while i was sleeping, when i woke up and checked my reviews i **

**was sooooo happy:) Thank You whoever had reviewed, you've made my day :)**

**And I also wanted to know if you guys and gals wanted me to make a prequal, about how they ment and until the day they found travis passed out **

**on the ground after fighting those liostrygons, Please tell me and I"ll try my best to start it. Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry guys but your gonna have to wait till monday or tuesday for the next chapter, just have been really busy and it doesnt help that i got really sick yesterday so ya, sorry again**  
**Thanks, micki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Important**

**I am soooooo sorry, I got a really bad virus and i had to literally restart my computer **  
**and I had lost all of my chapters for this book and everything on my computer , and i don't remember what i had planned for the book, **  
**and now i have major writers block, if anyone has any ideas, please PM me as soon as you can thanks,**  
**I would really appreciate it.**

**And I promise i will think of something over the weekend, pinky promise**

**AGAIN SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I just got my computer back, btw, so again sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry**

**Thaaanks **

**Sincerly yours**

**Mickey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 : Girl Talk**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Katie's POV**

1 Month later...

As me, Miranda, and Annabeth got ready to go to our mortal friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare's house, I couldn't stop thinking about Travis, he's

been soooo sweet these past few weeks, its scary. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I think im in love with him, and he's taking our

relationship slow until im ready to take it seriously. As we got in the camp van, Annabeth asked me how my relationship with Travis is going? I,

of course, said " it's going great!" Of course being Annabeth, she noticed my dreamy face, and grinned and said " have you guys had sex yet?!

"She just had to say that as i was drinking water, so of course I spit my water out and started choking. I laughed nevously at Miranda who

was looking at me funny, then turned and glared at annabeth and yelled " NO! " Now wispering/yelling " we're taking things slow! " Annabeth

laughed " Ok, ok, I only asked cuz you had a dreamy look on your face""Oh, Ok, just don't ask me that EVER again, cuz it won't be for a while

before anything like that happens..." I trailed off

-20 awkward minutes later-

"EKKKKKKKK" Screamed our mortal friend

We squealed back, and ran toward her, then agulfed her into a huge hug.

Rachel then turned towards me and grinned " Soooo, how's your relationship with Travis going"

"Uggggggggggg" I yelled

"What I'd say" said a very confusded rachel

Annabeth laughed/giggled " Katie and me had a very interesting conversation on our way here"

Rachel said " Ohhh, but still how's it going"

I sighed " we're goin good"

" How good" Rachel said, wiggling her eyebrows and smiling

I yelled " Uggggggg "

" let me guess, thats what you talked about " Rachel chuckled

**SOOOOOOOOO Sorryy about the long wait, like I said, very bad virus, and thank you Savannah silverstone, But i remembered what I was going with this book**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed and im sorry if you guys don't get the plot, but I never really had a plot, I just randomly wrote it and anything that**

**pops into my head, I write it, Im not really good at plots and ya, I just like writing random stuff, lol**

**Ok, heres the thing, I had this done a while back, but then when i was about to post it, the internet connection went down and I've just got it back**

**So, Again sooooo SORRY**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Until next time!...**

**Which I hope isn't too long from know, lol**

**I'll post the next one, today or tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**Travis Pov**

''CONNER'' I screamed '' I'm gonna kill you''

Ok, heres the thing, my brother woke me up by throwing water in my face, then he turned on the fan and blew flour in my face and now it's

stuck to me, and then he threw more water in my face and threw feathers at me, then ran away yelling '' TRAVIS AND KATIE KISSING IN A-''

He didn't get the chance to finish, because being the awesome girlfriend she is, threw her toward conner and smashed him to the ground with

her knee on his chest and blade at his throat. I had to laugh, but than I remembered what conner did and I realized I was outside, I ran past

laughing Ares kids, and had a quick shower, when I got back, katie was having a serious conversation with him. I ran towards them and threw

myself at conner, he was under me, I was on top of him. '' If you ever, EVER do that again, I'll throw you to artemises wolves got that'' He

nodded and said '' Sorry man, was just having some fun'' I got off of him, and wrapped my arms around katie, I gave katie a look, and she

laughed getting what I was planning. I gave my brother a goofy grin and laughed at his confused exprestion, I turned to Katie and gave her a

big kiss on the lips, as I was hoping it turned into a full make out scene, which made my brother run away screaming '' Ahhhhhh, Im blind,

HELLLLPPPPP MMEEEEEE! '' Me and katie just smiled against our lips and kept kissing, until chiron came and yelled at us because of the to

much PDA and told us kitchen duty for tonight, he left with a sigh, as he could tell from my goofy grin, that nothing was gonna make me stop

kissing my beautiful girlfriend.

DINNER TIME...

As me and katie did the dishes, I couldn't help but wonder when she would take our relationship to another level, not like sex or anything

gosh no, I could never hurt my katie-kat like that, but like her wanting to meet my mom or she wants me to meet her dad, I sighed frustratley

" You okay, Travis" Asked katie

" Ya, just thinking" I replied

" About what"

"Us" I said

"oh"

"We'll talk about it later, Ok "

" Your not thinking about breaking up, are you" she said with a panicked look on her face

"No, No, not that, I don't think I can think about us not being together, just other stuff, nothing bad, but other stuff" i said as i put the plate

into the scorching lava.

Why they use lava to clean the plates, I'll never know.

**YAy, two chapters in less than a hour**

**Ya, ya, I know there short, but hey, im updating, arent I.**

**So, I've another horrible weekend, getting kicked out of your house aint fun, trust me i've been kicked out of my house a hand full of times**

**so know Im living with my dad, while my mom moved 5 hours away from my home town to live with her boyfriend, which im not happy**

**about, because he's a drunkard. Although my moms boyfriend likes me, just not my little sister. And also I do believed they eloped ( got married,**

**just signing a paper, or just having a ceromony with know one, just them and the preicher)**

**Ya, so crappy week**

**I'll try updating soon, but don't know if I'll have the time this week.**

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVIEW! plz**

**Until next time**

**Mickey 3**


End file.
